1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmission/processing system for transmitting image information or copying an image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image transmission system transfers desired image information between distant locations. Image information such as a design drawing is read by a read unit in a transmitting station and the image information is reproduced and recorded by a record unit in a receiving station. In such a prior art image transmission system, proper image transmission has not been attained because the size of record papers loaded in the receiving station is unknown. A system which enlarges or reduces an image read in the transmitting station in accordance with the size of record papers in the receiving station has been known. However, if only the record papers of a size B5 are loaded in the receiving station and a sender transmits a design drawing of a size B4, it is reduced to the size B5 without regard to the intention of the sender.
If a paper cassette loaded in the receiving station is of fixed size and a sender at the transmitting station specifies a magnification factor, the image is partially cut away or a blank area is produced, and the record papers are wasted.
When the image information is transmitted to the receiving station, particularly to an automatic receiving station, the status of the receiving station recording unit, for example, lack of toner, lack of record papers or jam of papers cannot be exactly known at the transmitting station but only an error condition of the receiving station recording unit is known. Accordingly, subsequent processing is not properly effected and a sender retransmits the image information after the error indication is released.
A recent system has a number of junctions, and keying operations for the respective functions are complex. Accordingly, the display contents are large in volume and the number of parts is large, and hence misoperation becomes more likely.